


Alexia's Story

by TankTopsGalore



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankTopsGalore/pseuds/TankTopsGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexia, born as a World Noble of the Donquixote family, hates being a World Noble, especially in the family she was born into. Her parents had split from the rest of the World Nobles with herself and her two older brothers, making them all targets for ridicule and hate crimes. Her mother and herself travel to Foosha Village to explore, but when they arrive Alexia is kidnapped by pirates. Scared and possible about to be killed, she cries out for help. Three mysterious boys show up and save her. These boys show her that she can be more than her heritage, as proved by the boys themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexia sat calmly, waiting for the ship that would take herself and her mother to Foosha Village to visit the nobles of the island. Alexia and her two older brothers weren’t naive. They all knew that their kind were hated by normal humans. Doffy may have been fine with this, but Alexia and Rosinante weren’t. The regular people beat their parents and themselves up. They weren’t experienced in fighting, they never had to be, so they’d end up just getting out with their lives sometimes. It was all their parent’s faults for deciding to live amongst those who hated them most. Alexia wished she didn’t believe so, but it was true. Doffy said so.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship finally arrived to take Alexia away from her brothers. Doffy walked up to her, concerned but not being overbearing. “Hey kiddo. You’ll be okay so take care of yourself, alright? We want to see you again after all sis.” He smiled at her. Tears sprang to Alexia’s eyes and she ran into her brother’s arms. “I don’t wanna go! Something could go wrong with the ship or someone might beat us up and we don’t make it! I don’t WANNA!” Doffy hugged his sister tightly, his smile still on his face. “You’ll be fine Alexia. You’ll have a really good ship and there’s a few others going with you so you shouldn’t have to worry about defending yourself. Please be a good girl for mother.” Alexia wiped the tears from her face and put on a determined face. “Okay! I’ll be a good girl. But only cause you asked me to!” She ran out to the ship and boarded with her mother. She waved to her brothers. “Bye Doffy! Bye Rosinante! I’ll see you when I get back!” And they set sail.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship arrived at the island after hours of waiting. Alexia and her mother were immediately greeted with dirty looks and booing. Alexia walked down the walk-way that had been made from the people gathered to greet them, keeping a few feet between herself and her mother. Her mother glanced at her worriedly, but then turned to smile at a noble who walked towards them with his nose upturned. He held out his hand towards her mother for her to shake. The ceremonies continued on, beginning to bore Alexia. She started to examine the crowd, taking in all of the kinds of people there were. She was so fascinated with others, she never understood how they were considered different. Her entire family acted exactly the same as regular people. As she was lost in thought, Alexia picked up a slight abnormal movement. The person seemed to be inching towards the front somewhat slowly. Soon the man was at the front. He smirked at Alexia, who realized just what he was. He was a pirate. The pirate snatched Alexia into his arms, covering her mouth as she shrieked, and ran towards his ship. Alexia struggled in his arms, but couldn’t escape. She was too small and weak. He tied her up and set her on the deck of the ship, ignoring Alexia’s desperate mother running after them, screaming for someone to help her child.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbeknownst to most people, this day in particular was a day that the troublesome brothers, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, decided to go to town and challenge some of the older pirates hiding out there. They were in the middle of a fight when Sabo heard a high pitched shriek. “Ace. Luffy. Did you hear that?” Luffy hit the man he was fighting with his pipe a couple of times. “Hear what?” Ace kicked one of the men in the side of the head, landing perfectly on his feet. “I heard it. A little girl. Was it a noble or something? Why should we care?” Sabo hit the man he was fighting on the neck with his pipe. “We should at least check it out. What if it’s someone who could be helpful to us in the future? Like a princess or something. Or a future pirate captain we could make an alliance with. Oh! Or maybe a potential crew member!” Ace sighed and turned to Sabo, all of their opponents defeated. “Fine. We’ll look into it.” The three boys ran off towards where they’d heard the screaming.


End file.
